


Best Men

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [78]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Men, Cute, Look at my son go, Pure, Trust, Validation, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Dark and Wil (finally) choose who to be their best men for their wedding.





	Best Men

Dark gripped Wil’s hand tightly as they stepped into the living area, having just called everyone there via the intercom. He was…oddly _nervous_ as he faced them, all staring at them both with confused, curious expressions. He felt Wil squeeze his hand before he began to speak. “Okay, so, we are… _very_ last minute, but…” Wil smiled. “We’ve finally decided who we want to be our best men.”

All of their jaws _dropped_ , and a few of them – Bim and the Jims in particular – began bouncing excitedly. “Well you can’t just stop _there_ ,” Bing exclaimed, the bright glow of his eyes visible through his shades as he grinned. “Spit it out!”

 Wil chuckled, turning towards Bim. He gave his apprentice a warm smile. “Bim. Would you…?”

Bim’s jaw instantly hit the floor again, glancing at both of them before pointing at himself. “Are…are you _serious?_ ” When Wil nodded, Bim instantly bounced to his feet, clapping his hands excitedly before promptly launching himself at Wil, wrapping his legs around his waist as he tackled him in a tight hug. “Yes! Yes, I _absolutely_ would, holy _shit_ , I’m honored!”

Wil burst into full laughter, hugging Bim back with equal enthusiasm and forced to let go of Dark’s hand in order to support the young game show host clinging to him like a koala. Dark snickered when he caught King’s affectionate eye roll from where he was sitting on the floor.

All eyes – minus Bim and Wil of course – abruptly turned to him, and Dark shrunk a little, cheeks darkening. “Well…?” Dr. Iplier prompted. “Who’s yours?”

Dark bowed his head, rubbing the back of it nervously as his other hand fiddled with his suit. “Yes well…I-I’m the reason we took so long…I couldn’t decide.” He drew a deep breath before raising his head, giving a small smile. “I…finally chose…the Host.”

The Host jolted in place like he did when he was genuinely surprised. His mouth fell open, opening and closing a couple times as his head swiveled to face Dr. Iplier pressed against him before turning back to Dark. “Is…Is Darkiplier _sure?_ The Host…feels unqualified.”

Dark chuckled, giving the blind ego a warm grin. “ _Yes_ , I am sure. I’ve thought about this a _long_ time. There’s…there’s no one I’d rather have up there with me.”

Slowly, the Host stood, and them he was crushing Dark in a hug, forcing him to stumble back a few steps before he reciprocated just as tightly. “The Host…can _not_ thank Darkiplier enough. He…is _honored_.”

Dark buried his face in the Host’s shoulder, his aura wisping around the other. “You don’t have to thank me. Like I said, there’s no one I’d rather have.”

“ _Right!_ ” Bim suddenly popped up out of nowhere, throwing an arm around both the Host and Dark, startling them apart. He shot them both a broad, brilliant grin. “I have to go dig through my closet to find an appropriate suit!” His expression went slack, eyes widening. “Oh _fuck_ , if I need a new one I don’t have time to get it made! The wedding is in like four days!”

Silver raised an eyebrow. “Bim, you have enough suits for you to wear a different one every day for ten years and then some. You’re fine.”

“That is _not_ the _point_ , Silver!” Bim shot from the Host and Dark, whirling toward Wil. “What are you wearing? Hold up, what even _is_ the color scheme? Oh _fuck me_ – King! You’re coming with!” He grabbed – a _very_ startled and mildly concerned – King’s hand and began dragging him toward his room. “I need your expertise!”

King shook his head, blinking rapidly as he was unwittingly dragged along. “Wha – _expertise?_ In _what?!_ ”

“Making sure I look good!”

Eric giggled from the floor at Silver’s feet as King rolled his eyes. “Bim, you _always_ look good!”

“While I appreciate the compliment it is not very constructive in this moment!”

King shot one last pleading look over his shoulder before Bim pulled him around the corner.

Wil stifled a laugh, one hand fisted loosely in his hair, and Google simply scoffed from his spot next to Bing. “That was an _entirely_ predictable reaction.”

Ed snorted from his recliner, legs dangling off the armrest in his odd, favored position  and arms crossed. “And I guarantee you that’s the last we’ll see of either of them until King escapes or the wedding happens. Whichever comes first.”

Reynolds smirked at Ed. “Betcha ten bucks they _both_ show up like five minutes before the wedding starts.”

Ed grinned. “ _Deal_.”

“Alright, alright, that’s enough.” Dark covered his face with one hand, smiling and chuckling to himself as Wil slid an arm around his waist. His face flushed when Wil pressed a kiss to his cheek. “ _We_ still have planning to do.”

He flushed further when Wil nuzzled his neck, mumbled against him. “ _Or_ we cold take a break.”

Dark shifted his head slightly and promptly snorted, shoving Wil away when he saw him waggling his eyebrows. “Oh fuck off, Wil.”

Wil made a distressed noise as Dark stalked away, heading up to his office, and the other egos burst into laughter. “Wait – but – _Dark!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK AT MY SON GO HE WENT FROM THE LEAST TRUSTED AND MOST DESPISED EGO TO DARK'S BEST MAN AND I LOVE HIM I'M SO PROUD anyway tomorrow's story is gonna be REAL fun! And I mean that sincerely! I mean, when is an absolutely _shit-faced_ Darkiplier NOT fun?


End file.
